Love Comes in Many Forms
by PunchyPunchyKickyKicky
Summary: When life forces Viktor to give up his dream, will he be able to find a new one with a family of his own. Yuuri doesn't know why he is skating anymore, maybe he just needs a break possibly finding his reason along the way.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Yuri! on Ice does not belong to me.

* * *

Viktor was on top of the world, well on top of the skating world. A prodigy is what they called him and when he set foot on the ice everyone watched his performance in awe. Viktor won his first gold medal at the age of 20 and he was on top of the world, but he was also young. Young enough that he still believed that he would always be the best, that it did not matter what he did or said he would still be on the tallest podium with a gleaming, golden medal around his neck and nothing could drag him down.

This illusion that Viktor had constructed soon collapsed when his ex- girlfriend, Anna Plisetsky, called with the news that she is pregnant. Viktor almost dropped the phone in his panic and surprise but was able to regain his composure quickly.

"What do you want to do?" He asked through the phone. "That's why I was calling you, Viktor. I do not want to raise this baby, but I don't want to abort it. So, I thought I should ask you if raising this baby is something you'd be interested in; if not I need to make plans with a social worker to set up the adoption procedure." She said almost clinically.

"Anna, is this because you're afraid of what I'll do? We can raise this baby together; we can get married and be a family. I won't abandon you in this." I pleaded down the phone.

"This isn't about you Viktor." She angrily said. "We do not love each other nor do I want to be the cliché woman who gets pregnant and marries the father out of duty. I don't want a child, I am only 21, I have a career that I love and I'm not giving that up for something that I don't even want. I need an answer soon Viktor. You have a week to decide." Then she hung up the phone, Viktor slowly lowered the cell phone from his ear. His once bright future seemed all to dim and far away at this moment.

* * *

There were only three days left in the deadline Anna set and Viktor had been distracting himself with training. Now, as he watches a group of children play on the jungle gym on his way home a thought popped up; _Will the baby be a girl or boy?_

Once the flood gates opened, Viktor couldn't stop thinking about his child in the most random occasions, when he was grocery shopping he thought, _would the baby be allergic to bananas like Anna?_ In the middle of a routine _, would they like to ice skate?_ The one thought the pressed the most on Viktor's mind though was, _would I even make a good parent?_

These questions circled around in Viktor's mind until he found himself lying in bed the night before he had to give Anna an answer. As he stared at the dark void of his bedrooms ceiling, the only thoughts in his head were there reasons why he should not raise the baby _. He was only twenty years old, he was too young to be a father. His career had just started and if he trained hard enough he had a high probability of winning another gold. A baby would be a distraction. He wasn't even sure if he could continue skating with a child to look after. Dating would be out of the question as well, no one wants to date a single father._

As these thoughts swirled in his brain, Viktor decided he knew his answer and was going to call Anna in the morning to tell her that he cannot handle that kind of responsibility. He then turned on his side determined to sleep peacefully the rest of the night. But as Viktor drifted off to sleep a single thought bubbled to the surface that would change his mind. _I want to know my child._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Yuri! on Ice does not belong to me.

* * *

"Anna, I have decided that I want to raise our child." Viktor stated into his cell phone. "What do you need me to do for the next couple of months? Do you want me to live with you during the pregnancy just in case? How far along are you? What do babies even need to have when they are born?" He continued, voice rising in pitch with each question.

"Calm down Viktor," Anna chuckled. "There is no need for you to come live with me because my father is here to help me. I will keep you updated on your child though. I am about three months pregnant so there are still six to seven months left until the little one is here. As for what a baby needs I'm not sure, you could ask my father for that information after all he did raise me."

There was a slight pause on the line as Viktor processed the new information. "Your father won't kill me because you are having our child and we're not married?" he asked.

"No, he's not angry at you. He is mostly angry at me because I'm giving up his grandchild. And Viktor remember this baby is your child not ours." She said gently.

"R-right. Well I have to go to the rink. I'll take you up on that advice and talk with Nikolai later if you could text me his number." Viktor said quickly and hung up the phone before he could hear an answer back.

* * *

Yakov was an esteemed coach here in Russia, known as the man who has trained many of the top figure skaters of Russia. This man is currently pacing his office waiting for one of his most promising skaters, who was late once again for his training.

"YAKOV!" Was the shout that accompanied his door flying opening. Causing the coach to simultaneously cease his pacing and jump into the air in surprise. Turning Yakov yelled at his young student, "Vitya! You are hours late, yet again. Do you think that you'll get the gold with this kind of slacker attitude?"

Viktor started chuckling lightly and his hand drifted to the back of his neck, "Sorry Coach, I was on the way here when I realized I left my skates at the apartment and had to turn around to get them."

"Why do you insist on giving me a headache every day, Vitya?" Yakov stated rubbing his temples. Viktor sat down on the chair in front of the desk. Yakov turned confused eyes onto the boy, "What do you think you're doing? Stop lazing around and get your ass onto the ice."

Viktor kept his eyes trained on the dark wood in front of him when he said, "There is something I need to talk to you about. It's important." At that he looked at his coach, who searched the youngers face for any clue about the topic that Viktor felt so urgent about. Not finding anything Yakov sat down on his chair, gesturing for Viktor to continue. "You remember Anna, the girl I was seeing," Viktor waited here for Yakov's nod, "Well she's pregnant and I'm the father. She refuses to raise the child and I have come to the decision that I will do so alone." He looked up at his coach waiting for a response but Yakov seemed frozen in shock. "Coach I need your help to organize my training around a new born."

Yakov's mind was blank, he could barely breath. Viktor was a prodigy, a one-of-a-kind, he had immeasurable potential and of all the things that Yakov had thought could destroy Viktor's career, this was no one of them. "Are you sure you want to raise this child?" At Viktor's glare Yakov knew the answer. "Honestly Vitya, I don't see you having a figure skating career being a single father. A new born baby is a lot of work, you're going to need to look after it constantly and you'll be getting such little sleep that you won't be able to concentrate the next day. Ignoring all that, a skater's income is not stable, it all depends on how often they win. A child needs more stability and are expensive because of all the things they need."

"I was afraid you would say that Yakov." Viktor said, shoulders slumping, "What do you think I should do?" Yakov stood and rested a hand on Viktor's shoulder. "You are already doing good by this kid. I'm sure you'll do what's best for your family. Even if you aren't skating for me anymore, remember I'll gladly help out when I can." He stated. Yakov walked out of the office to give Viktor some privacy. And as the door closed he could hear a choked sob coming from the room.

* * *

Viktor comes from a family with wealth. When he was growing up he was in want of nothing because he already had it all. When Viktor started to discover things about himself such as his bisexuality or his figure skating dream his father told him it was just a phase and that he should give up such notions because he was going to run the family company eventually. Viktor left his parent's home when he was sixteen to pursue skating and hadn't seen his father since.

Viktor thought about that day as he stood in front of a white door dressed in his best suit. He thought of the freedom and the happiness he felt for going after his dreams. But as he stands in front of this door again all he could feel was the impending doom. Viktor slowly brought his hand up to ring the door bell, once the notes were done echoing throughout the house, the door opened to reveal the butler, Mr. Petrov.

He looked surprised to see me, "Master Viktor, welcome home." He said sweeping an arm back inviting the prodigal son in. Stepping through the threshold he swore to never return to, Petrov continued to say, "Master Nikiforov is in his office right now. I will inform him that you are here, please wait in the living room." Then he walked off to summon the man Viktor most disliked in this world.

Looking around the room, Viktor realized nothing had changed since he left but there was no familiarity to his surroundings. It was like he was looking at a memory of a time that existed a long time ago. He had changed from that kid he was four years ago.

Viktor was interrupted from his musings by someone clearing their throats. Turning revealed a tall man with the same silver hair as Viktor's but with cold brown eyes rather that blue. "Viktor, have you finally come to your senses and decided to begin your business training?" Mr. Nikiforov said. His father's cold and condescending tone always had a way of causing Viktor's hackles to raise but he was able to keep his anger down through will power. _Think of my baby._

"I never lost my senses, Father. A situation has arisen that made me rethink becoming your successor." At the raised eyebrow that statement got Viktor explained the situation, "My ex just found out she is pregnant with my child. I plan to raise the baby on my own and figured that a businessman's salary is more stable than that of a figure skater."

"Son, you know I'm here with open arms to bring you back into the company, but I can't just accept you with no insurance. There will be some rules you have to follow, understand?" Mr. Nikiforov said with a hard look.

"I understand, sir, but there are two conditions I have myself. One, you have no say on how I raise my child. Two, I will date who every I want; male or female. You cannot force me into unwanted partner." Viktor stated.

The two men stood in silence for a few minutes as the elder Nikiforov considered the conditions. Suddenly his face broke out in a grin, "OK, as long as you do everything I need you to in the business you will once again be wanting for nothing." He agreed and as they shook hands Viktor thought this is what it must feel like making a deal with the devil. A promise of everything but with little hope left inside.

* * *

Setting up the nursery in the guest room of Viktor's apartment was tough but it would have been impossible without the help of Nikolai. He informed Viktor that he wanted to be in his grandchild's life even if his daughter did not, with all his help and the obvious love he had for the unborn baby Viktor could not refuse his request. Nikolai instructed Viktor about everything that was needed in a newborn's room, with his guidance the nursery was almost done after three weeks of work.

The room was painted a soft yellow with ducks lining the bottom of the wall. All of the furniture was white, the only piece that was missing was a rocking chair and that was only because Viktor could not find one that was conformable enough. A chest lay against a wall that had a few toys and books inside. The drawers of the changing table were filled with diapers, bottles, and some formula, that Viktor researched days for. There were not any clothes yet because Viktor wanted to wait until he knew the gender of the baby.

By the time this was all done, Anna was five months pregnant and had an appointment today to find out the gender of the baby. Viktor was sitting on his couch his leg was jumping, eyes were strained on his phone, and would reach for it every five minutes. If it was up to him he would be at the hospital with Anna but he was banned from the room because, _"I will not have you crying all over me at the hospital, Viktor, I know you. I would have to drag your sobbing mess of a person across the hospital and I will not subject myself to that kind of stress."_ So that's how Viktor found himself at home waiting for news on his child.

When he heard the ringing of the phone, Viktor made an impressive dive for the device. Only to have his hand smack it away and his body flying over the arm of the coach landing on the floor with a thud. Ignoring pain in his back Viktor started to frantically crawl toward the area the phone was last seen. Seizing his prize Viktor was finally able to read the text from Anna, _Congrats! It's a baby boy_ , attached to this text was a grainy image of a vaguely alien looking thing. _That's my son._ Anna was correct about one thing, he didn't stop crying until hours later.

* * *

The next four months were a blur. They were filled with shopping, for clothes/general baby things, and work. Mr. Nikiforov gave Viktor a project telling him if he finished it before the baby was born he would grant Viktor six months' paternity leave. Viktor worked his ass off to finish the project in time, some days he didn't even go home, opting to stay at the office to finish. He got it done a week before Nikolai called with the news that Anna was in labor.

Her labor lasted eighteen hours, all of which Viktor spend sitting, standing, pacing, and generally panicking. Once the doctor came to find me, he directed me to a window where I saw Nikolai standing. As I approached the new grandfather who was holding a bundle in his hands, "This is your son. He is beautiful Viktor, congratulations." Tears were already streaming down Viktor's face as he placed a hand on the glass, "T-thank you, Nikolai. I meant what I said before; you are welcome anytime to visit your grandson."

Nikolai just gave a sad smile at that, "Thank you. Viktor, here. This is from my daughter; she thinks it's best if this is goodbye for you two." A letter was handed off to the crying man and with that favor done Nikolai walked away to check on his daughter.

Viktor took the letter and his son to sit down. The front of the letter had Viktor's name written in Anna's familiar handwriting. The letter was opened, and the two sheets of paper straightened; Viktor started to read:

 _Viktor,_

 _I am sorry that I could not love you or this child as family, but my heart is at easy because I know you will be a great parent. Look at all you have already accomplished. Attached to this note is a document releasing my parental rights to this baby. Viktor find someone that you can love and that loves you and your son. Let them be the parent that this child needs because that is not me._

 _All the best wishes,_

 _Anna_

Viktor sat there staring at nothing holding his son. It was that mentioned child that brought Viktor out of his contemplative state with cries for attention. He looked down at his baby and really looked at the bundle in his arms for the first time. Viktor had to agree with Nikolai, his boy was beautiful. He had big blue eyes, a tiny bit of light hair on his head, a button nose, and rosy cheeks (well most of his skin was rosy at this point). Trailing a finger down a cheek Viktor marveled at its softness. As the baby was rocked gently he quieted down and just stared up at his papa, his tiny hands clenching and unclenching. Viktor knew this moment couldn't last forever; he still had to tell the doctor his son's name, treatment discussions need to happen, and babies have demands that must be meet. And Viktor swore that he would never be the reason his son feels pain; he cannot protect his little boy from the whole world, but Viktor will be the one person always on his side. "Don't worry, Yuri." Viktor cooed, "Papa's here. You and I will be a great family." With that he stood up and headed down the hall to begin his new life with his baby boy, Yuri Plisetsky.


	3. Chapter 3

Its been five years since that day, Viktor mussed as he lay in his bed. The day that his beautiful baby boy was welcomed into this world. Yuri was honestly the only bright spot in his day.

Viktor looked forward to coming home every day, he couldn't wait to be greeted with the sound of small feet running toward him, golden hair flying around an angelic face, blue-green eyes alight with joy. God, did Viktor miss him while away at work.

Looking back at the last year he couldn't believe that the two of them had survived.

A little over a year ago Viktor's father decided to expand the business to Japan and that Viktor was the right man to run it. With little thought to his son or grandson, Viktor Senior had them on a plane a month after proposing the idea in front of the board.

The silver haired man reminisced about the melt downs that Yuri would have because he missed Grandpa Plisetsky. Honestly he had been this close to flying back to Russia, his father be damned, it wasn't healthy for a baby to be so sad all the time.

Thankfully, he was able to bribe the young child with a promise of a cat. Puma Tiger Scorpion also known as Potya was chosen by Yuri to join the family. For the past two months Yuratchka carried the poor cat under its front legs like an accessory. Potya accepted this from Yuri like a champion just staring docilly ahead as Yuri drags him around. The cat may hate him but he's just glad that both Yuri and Macchan get along great with her.

His musings were interrupted by the sound of the bedroom door opening, followed by feet tip toeing across the floor boards. A small head peaked out over the edge of the bed checking on the body still lying there.

Pretending to be asleep, Viktor waited patiently until he felt the bed dip slightly as Yuri climbed up. Viktor's arms suddenly sot out wrapping around the other body. Causing a shriek to escape his son.

"Papa!" Yuri's shout reached his ears and hands were shoved at Viktor's chest as a means of escape, "I was supposed to scare you!" His Kotyonok said with a pout.

Unable to resist such a cute face Viktor showered the boy with kisses causing another shriek to be released along with laughter.

The kisses were stopped by Yuri's hands squeezing both cheeks together, "No more kisses. It's birthday breakfast time."

"Are you sure its already your birthday?" Viktor said through his squashed mouth.

"Yes, I'm five years old." The blonde announced holing up five fingers.

"Well then we should get up and start making it or we'll be late." Yuri ran out yelling something about the upcoming competition.

Sighing, Viktor say up on the edge of his bed and looking around at the generic hotel room. Yuri only wanted one thing for hid birthday and that was to see an ice skating competition. So, Viktor did what any good father would do; research the closest competition, take a week off work, and book the plane and hotel room. Fortunately, The Chugoku, Shikoku, and Kyushu Championship was starting exactly on Yuri's birthday.

When Yuri had excitedly showed Viktor a video of himself winning gold two years ago he kmew that life was a cold and cruel mistress. But Yuri was looking at him with big eyes awed, "Papa you're so pwetty. Can I dance and be pwetty like you?"

After that the boy's obsession with ice skating just increased every day. He watched very video he can the has a figure skater depicted in it, practices the routines he sees in the living room, and he pesters his father to take him to the rink.

The one-time Viktor took him to an ice rink, he had to leave soon after tugging his son around the ice because of the painful memories that cropped up. On the way home from that trip Yuri complained that they didn't stay long enough.

"Papa. I'll start the oven."

That statement jerked Viktor from his thoughts, rushing to the kitchen he called out, "Yuri Plisetsky, don't you dare touch that oven."

Yuri wiggles in Viktor's arms to be set down. As soon as his feet touched the ground he was off. The only thing stopping the child from running off into the crowd was his father's hand gripping his. Stomping, Yuri followed his father at a much slower pace.

It was surprisingly busy. It seemed like all of Japan was here to see the competition. Noticing the group of paparazzi Viktor checked his sunglasses and hat, he doubted anyone would know him after five years but it was better to be careful.

Noticing that his father was momentarily distracted Yuri made a break for the athletes only area. Viktor refuses to get a child leash on principle but it was times like these that he could see their merits, he though as he lunged after his toddler.

I need to go bathroom." Yuri lied as Viktor caught him around the middle before he could sneak into the locker rooms.

"Is that so, then papa will come with you." Viktor said carrying the boy toward the bathroom.

"Noooo," Yuri complained attempting to regain his freedom, "You're embarrassing."

"Yuri, why don't you think of your father's heart when you say things like that." Viktor says, sinking to the floor hand on his heart.

Back on his own two feet, Yuri let out a huff. "Grandpa says you're too soft papa, so it's my job to teach you of the hardships of this world."

Muttering to himself about his son's indifference to his father's pain and making a mental note to talk to Nikolai about what he was discussing with his grandson, Viktor took Yuri's hand once more leading them to the bathroom. Even if Yura did lie about needing the bathroom, Viktor supposes it's not a bad idea to have Yuri at least try to go before the competition.

Yuuri woke up that morning feeling tired and anxious. He hadn't slept much the night before because his mind refused to shut off, it just continued going over his program and all the ways he could mess it up. The evidence of the night was all over Yuuri's face. Dark bags were lined under his eyes and his lips were chapped from being bitten.

Today was The Chugoku, Shikiku, and Kyushu Championship and he could feel the pressure of being Japan's top skater. In the past years he hadn't been on the podium once, he has come close but in the end the metal slipped through his fingers.

Yuuri had thought about just retiring early but his love for the ice just kept him coming back.

Taking a deep breath in and standing from one of the benches in the locker room, he went to go watch the first skaters before it was his turn. Yuuri was determined to place today, he could feel it. This was his season to win.

Viktor was finally able to wrestle Yuri into a seat just as the first skater slid to the middle of the ice to begin their performance.

Yuri was bouncing in excitement, eyes unwavering from the form poised in the rink. About half way through the program Viktor had to look away because of the feelings of longing and regret pooling in his chest.

His eyes roamed the audience members sitting around him as a distraction. There was a group of people cheering loudly for the performer, some people were on their phones either playing games or recording the routine, and others were just sat watching.

But there was one man who caught his eye. This man had ebony hair, smooth and clear skin, and wore glasses and black shirt and pants. The stranger was sitting to the left of Yuri and Viktor and two rows in front. His dark eyes were trained on the ice, hands steepled in front of his face on leg bouncing.

He was the most captivating man Viktor has ever seen. This came as a surprise to him because no one has been able to cause such a reaction since Yuri was born. He always thought that was because he was too busy giving all his love to his baby boy.

But sitting her now, his heart stuttering an unfamiliar rhythm Viktor thought that maybe its time to find someone. Before he could do something stupid, like approach the handsome man, the crowd went wild many people jumping up out of their chairs. Yuri was now standing on his chair jumping along with the crowd a hand on Viktor's shoulder for balance, this caused Viktor's upper body to shake with the boy's movements.

"Papa did you see that jump it was like he was flying."

Viktor was eventually able to coax Yuri down, afraid he would fall, by the threat of keeping him in Viktor's lap for the rest of the competition.

Although his son did end up there when the next skater showed up claiming that Viktor had the better view. He then leaned back against Viktor's chest, snacking on the chips Viktor packed. Kissing the top of a golden head, and receiving a pot on the arm in return, Viktor glanced back at the spot the man had occupied, only to find it empty.

Sighing he tightened his arms that were around Yuri, who was distracted enough that he didn't even complain at the hold.

Maybe this is the universes way of saying he'll be forever single.

Yuuri leaned against the wall waiting for Phichit to pass by after his skate.

"Yuuri!" Phichit called, running to him and throwing his arms around the other man.

"Congrats Phichit, I saw your stake and it was amazing."

"Thanks, Yuuri. It's going to be you and me on that podium. I just know it."

Yuuri nodded. "I have to go get ready for my short program now. I just wanted you to know how great you were out there." Yuuri told his best friend.

"Thank you, and you'll do great too. Just believe in yourself and you'll do fine." Phinchit gave the other one last squeeze then left to meet up with his coach.

Yuuri opened the door to his locker and reached for his outfit. Slipping it on, Yuuri looked in the mirror like this Yuuri felt like a different person, a more confident person.

Checking his laces one more time before walking out. The music for his program playing on his headphones. Yuuri approached the kiss and cry, watching the previous skater head toward him. Yuuri removed the buds from his ear and passed his jacket to his coach. Giving a nod to the other skater, Yuuri takes off the skate guards. With a slap on the back from the coach he slid onto the ice and took his beginning pose.

As the next skater was announced, the crowd exploded with a thunderous sound. Viktor stood and lifted Yuri high, so he would be able to see over the heads. His mouth fell open when his eyes landed on the man in the beginning pose.

It was the man who he was staring at earlier. Then the skater started to move and was it beautiful. The man, Yuuri Katsuki if the posters were to be trusted, made the music come alive. He may not have the best technique, but he sure does catch one's eye.

"Papa, he has the same name as me." Looking at his son Viktor could see he wasn't the only one caught up in Yuuri Katsuki's program.

"He's like you, too. He's so pretty."

They watched in silence while Yuuri finished his short program. Once Viktor informed Yuri of the final score the young boy let out a cheer, Yuuri was currently in second.

By the end of the short program portion of the competition, Yuri had a new second favorite skater, Yuuri Katsuki, his papa being his first.

"We have the same name so until I can come and take the gold I want him to have it." Yuri was saying walking beside his father, "And his program was cool too." He said running a few steps ahead and began to replicate the routine he had seen Yuuri do.

"Viktor Nikiforov?" reacting on instinct to his name, blue eyes met with that of Christophe Giacometti. Damn, Viktor wanted to avoid this type of attention. Plastering his business smile on his face he spread his arms wide, "Christophe!"

"I can't believe it, It's really you." Chris said wrapping arms around Viktor.

Pulling away, Chris rapid fired a bunch of questions toward Viktor, "What have you been up to? Why are you here? Are you planning on a comeback?"

"No, I'm not coming back to figure skating. My son wanted to see a real-life competition." Viktor said gesturing toward Yuri who was still practicing Yuuri's routine.

"I didn't know you had a son. What's his name?" But before he could answer another voice interrupted his.

"Christophe Giacometti, is that Viktor Nikiforov with you?" Suddenly there was a microphone and a camera in his face.

"Viktor, can you give an explanation for your sudden disappearance after winning gold at the Grand Prix five years ago." It seems that the world hadn't forgotten Viktor just yet.

He tried to step around the reporters and to keep an eye on Yuri, but at the sound of his name a swarm of Paparazzi cut him off, loosing sight of his son Viktor tried to push his way pass, with little success.

With Chris' help he was able to step around the crowd, but it was too late. Looking around Viktor was unable to see a familiar blonde head. He felt his hear freeze then drop. It felt like the world was ending, his Kotyonok was gone.

Yuuri walked down the hall a happy flush on his cheek, he'd done it. He had only completed the short program, but he finished second. If he kept it up he may actually place.

The sounds of a familiar tune reached Yuuri's ears. Confused at hearing the music that went along with his short program, Yuuri turned around and saw a small boy coming toward him. The boy was so small he couldn't be all that old, no older then six. Yuuri couldn't really get a good look at his face because of the long golden hair falling to the boy's chin and the child's movement, he kept moving from one wall to the other occasionally jumping in the air or twirling.

Blinking, Yuuri realized the boy was attempting his short program. Looking around for a parent or guardian and finding none Yuuri walked over and knelt down in front of the kid.

"Where are your parents?" He asked the Boy in English, hoping that the boy spoke it. At the sound of his voice and the appearance of an obstruction in his path Yuri stopped and said, "Papa is there." And pointed behind him.

An awkward silence fell between the two while Yuuri thought of a way to explain to the child that his parent wasn't there. Realizing this himself, Yuri spun around a small, scared "Papa" was said. And before Yuuri could say anything reassuring the younger one's body was shaking, and fat tears were rolling down his cheeks.

Crawling around to be in front on the child again, Yuuri's arms waved around in the air. "It'll be OK, I can help you find your papa. My name is Yuuri. What's your name?"

Blue-green eyes looked up, "Yuuri?"

"Yes?"

"Are you the ice skater?"

"Ummm, Yes?"

Yuri let out a gasp and his hands latched onto the black t-shirt of the older man. "You were so pretty while you skated. My favorite part was when you did this," backing up Yuri demonstrated clumsily for Yuuri. Before rushing back to grab the shirt.

"You're going to get gold. You have to because you have my name and Yuris deserve all the gold, that what my papa told me."

"Thank you, Yuri. Wow, that's going to get confusing." Yuuri muttered.

"My papa calls me Yura, Yuratchka, and Kotyonok too." Yuri said but at the reminder of his father his head jerked around, and ears started to form.

Scooping him up, Yuuri started walking toward the front dest, "It's OK. We'll find him you'll see." Yurri told the sniffling boy. As the two approached the desk laud shouting could be heard.

"I said my son is missing! Why haven't you done anything. Oh my God! What if some pervert has taken my beautiful baby boy."

Yuri's head shot in the direction of the voice and cried out "papa" and extended his arms toward the man. The answering cry of Yuri revealed a very attractive man who was tall and had blue eyes with silver hair.

Yuuri froze because he recognized this man. He is Viktor Nikiforov, the whole reason Yuuri figure skates; his idol that disappeared five years ago.


End file.
